


Take Lessons from Bob Marley

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Shiro (Voltron), shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Don't even worry about it, Shiro.All things take time, right?Or, Shiro really likes Lance and he finally does something about it.





	Take Lessons from Bob Marley

Lance had been teasing Shiro for a while. Wearing cute little shorts as often as possible, tank tops that showed off his collar bones and small frame. Of course, this had been in the Garrison.

Shiro would be lying if he said Lance McClain hasn't caught his eye on more than one occasion in school. In fact, it was every time he saw Lance. 

Smiling with his friends whenever they had free days. Lance would often blush and look away when he saw Shiro. He used to mutter a greeting and quickly dash off during their work days. Once, Lance had dropped his books after bumping directly into him.

"Ah!" He had said, cheeks going a beautiful maroon. "I-I'm sorry! I'll pick up m-my things and be on my w-way." He stammered through the sentence, face becoming more and more mortified as seconds passed.

He quickly squatted and picked up his books as Shiro watched. He took a quick glance at Shiro while he was on his knees and it jerked Shiro into his own stupid, inappropriate fantasies.

"I should've help you, my bad," Shiro somewhat apologized. Lance nodded, hugging his books close to his chest and staring at the floor.

"No need. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," He murmured an apology and brushed past Shiro quickly, heading down the halls as if his life depended on it.

Lance had never commented on Shiro knowing his name when they 'first' met. He probably assumed that Keith had told him.

He had a small waist in the Garrison, the cute little outfits he wore attracting eyes from all around. But now, after four years of fighting constantly, Lance had buffed out into a muscled, lithe young man.

His shoulders became broad, waist still thin. He packed on muscle, actually more than Keith's, legs getting longer by the day. He was officially one inch shorter than Shiro.

He was at Keith's level with hand-to-hand combat, as well as he got better with shooting. His bayard would change now, according to his mind and connection with his lion. From pistols that fired pure energy to a bow with arrows made of poisonous gas.

Lance was dangerous and Shiro  _liked_ it.

After a particularly strenuous sparring session with Lance, Shiro was tired. They were both sweating buckets and panting hard. Lance wiped across his forehead and smiled. It was almost blinding.

"Gettin' better and better," He said running a hand down his face. The stubble there, soft yet prickly, had Shiro imagining Lance's head in between his legs.

"You really are," Shiro smiled back, picking himself up from the floor.

Lance hummed, pulling his shirt over his head and wiping his face with it. He turned, exposing the vast expanse of  _meat_ that was his back.

"See you later, Shiro," He said, then paused, facing him again. His eyes went immediately to the V of his hips before he looked back up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Shiro said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know. You just seemed like... distracted." Lance ran a hand through his sweaty hair. Shiro tracked the movement with his eyes.

"No, I'm good," Shiro said, forcing his voice to be steady. "Go take a shower, you stink."

Lance laughed it off, throwing his shirt over his shoulder. "Yeah, all right. I'll come get you when I'm done, 'kay?"

Shiro nodded with a small smile and watched as Lance left the training room.

It was later that Lance had emerged from his room still dripping wet. Shiro did a double take when he saw Lance just in his towel. He hadn't shaved his face.

"Yo, I haven't done laundry, so don't mind me. I'll just borrow clothes from H-" Lance was cut off when Shiro slammed his back against the wall. His breath didn't stutter like Shiro's own as he put both of his hands beside Lance's head. "Can I help you?"

"Lance, I..." Shiro trailed off, staring into pretty blue eyes; they were sparkling with something akin to desire and amusement.

"Don't you worry, Shiro," Lance said. "About a thing."

He dropped his towel.


End file.
